


Salvation Is In Your Arms

by Vangle



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Healing, M/M, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:15:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vangle/pseuds/Vangle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon Snow gets stuck in bed with a burning fever. Good thing he has a vampire boyfriend who doesn't get sick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salvation Is In Your Arms

“Are you sure you’ll be okay on your own, Simon?”  
“Yes, Penny. Please leave. I'm really sick. I don’t want you to get sick as well.” Simon rolls in bed. “There is soup on the stove. Just warm it up.” She stood 4 steps away. She had a very important presentation coming up. That didn’t mean she didn’t care for Simon.  
“I’m not hungry….”  
“That isn’t you talking, Simon. Non-Fever Simon would never say that. Even if he ate all the contents of the fridge.”  
“Non-fever Simon isn’t here. Can Fever Simon take a message?” Penny rolls her eyes as Simon rolls away from her in his bed.

He can’t lie still for a moment as his body runs extremely hot. Even when he’s healthy. He keeps turning at and turning in the same way, going back from one spot to the cooler one. As he burned so hot, he kept moving a lot. Making him heat up more under the hot blanket. His wings were not helping. They acted as an extra blanket. He moved so much that his bed sheets are slowing moving off the mattress, making the rough bit scratch at him. He felt like he was in his own personal hell. He felt too shitty to get up and do it. He feels like Penny already did too much. Baz is back at his apartment, he didn’t tell him and asked Penny not to.

He listens to Penny leave and he tries to get up to fix his bed. He falls down right away, his head going off in sparks, spots swimming in his vision. He rolls himself into his wings, turning into a Simon flavored dragon sushi roll. (Baz’s favorite sushi). He was cold on the inside but his skin was burning up. He had sweat covering his back, drenching his shirt. He can’t get up so he pulls the blanket of the bed and covers himself poorly. it required a very uncomfortable position to stay covered. He grabbed his phone, wanting to text Penny but when he opened his messages, it opened on the last conversation he had with Baz.  
Simon: Maybe Thursday around 9?  
Baz: Why is it always mornings with you? Why are you such a morning person?  
Simon: Why are you such a vampire and only want to hang out after sun down?  
Baz: It is harder to kill you in broad daylight.  
Simon: So 9?  
Baz: Yeah sure.  
Baz: I'm going to be earlier today and it is your fault.  
Simon: I'll live with the guilt.

He hadn’t messaged him since then. He got sick shortly after that date. He put his phone away as just looking at it gave him a headache. He just lay on the cold wooden floor. He regrets not vacuuming when Penny told him… two weeks ago. He slowly passes out.

 

Baz received 200000 texts from Penny. Half of them said that Simon was really sick. The other half was her asking him not to tell Simon that she told him. He packed his bag for staying over a few nights at their place. Penny will be away for 3 days and he can only stay that long. He had to bring his books with him. He also bought medicine for Simon. He walks in using his own keys. He had simply taken Simon’s keys and made a copy without asking anyone. Because Baz.

He walks in, heading straight for the bedroom. He finds his wreck of a boyfriend lying on the floor. The bed was a mess. Simon was in a weird position, his left wing bent and tail wrapped around the leg of the bed. Baz took a deep breath to suppress the urge to yell at a sick Simon. The heavy smell of dust, sweat, and medicine just ticked him off more. “SNOW YOU ARE DEAD MEAT!”

Simon groans, seeing Baz, thought he died and he was an angel. “Hmmm…. death finally arrives.” Baz understood it as Simon confusing him with the Grimm Reaper. “You little shit.” He grabs him by his arm, pulling him up effortlessly. He drags him to living room, throwing him on the couch. He the grabbed Simon’s blanket off the floor and threw it back over him. Simon couldn’t even have one clear thought in this whole period of time. “Did you eat?” He asks, angry about death thing. “I don’t wanna.” He rubs his face, feeling it was kinda oily.

“I didn’t ask if you want to.” He heats the soup with a spell. He gives a scalding hot bowl. His spells come of hotter, the angrier he is. Simon rests it on his lap.  
“I’m sorry for not telling you.”  
“Try again.”  
“I’m sorry for not acting smart and acting like a mess?”  
“Warmer.”  
He sighs, rolling his eyes. “I’m sorry for being an idiot.”  
“Bingo. Forgiven.” He finally smiles a little. Simon pressed his head to his shoulder. “How are you feeling?”  
“Horrible. I’m burning up and I feel like I’m freezing. At the same time.” He looks down at the soup. “I really don’t want to eat.“  
“For me?”  
“You savage blackmailer.”

He started eating finally, he got his appetite back while eating. He had seconds of the soup. Then a cup of tea with 3 spoons of sugar and milk and half a box of digestives chocolate milk biscuits. Baz could smiles, seeing his boyfriend returning. He changed his sheets. After being cared for and fed, Simon got clingy and a little needy. “You are going back to bed. You need to sleep this off.” He walks off with Simon glued to his leg, dragging him. He was difficult to pull as he could use his tail to hook himself to the door frame. Baz eventually threw him into bed. Simon pulls of his shirt and shorts off, throwing them aside. Baz left the room almost instantly as he really was not emotionally prepared to either reject or indulge in that.

Simon falls asleep and the old nightmares find their way back to him. He woke up with a start, kicking the end of his bed. Baz walks into the bedroom, finding him crying and shaking. Simon was no longer scared of the dreams. What made him cry was his wild headache and how he began to burn up again. Baz was at his side in an instant, taking his hand.

Simon gasps at Baz’s cold touch. He was always pretty cold and right then it felt absolutely amazing. He didn’t think when he grabs him by his waist, pulls him close, burring his face in his neck. Baz was caught completely caught off guard. Simon usually goes for small touches or the occasional one arm hug but this was something very different. “You feel so good.” He moans against his neck. He holds him close desperately, his nails softly digging. Baz was always a little cooler than him, even after he kept himself so close for a long time.

Sex was not a taboo subject between them but it was never easy for either. They didn’t find it the courage to be completely nude next to each other and not have sex. Simon got Baz to lie down next to him and he just kisses neck. Both were thinking about it… It is usually up to Simon to actually say it.

“Do you take off your clothes?” He nods but doesn’t move a muscle, feeling them lock up tight. Simon gently runs his hands under Baz’s shirt, rubbing his chest as he gets his shirt off. His warmth gets him to relax finally and lets out a long breath. It sounded like he finally put down something very heavy. Simon knows how Baz finds it rather difficult to relax completely. Not really relating, but understanding.

Simon moves on to his pants, unzipping and sliding them down with his thumbs. He caught his boxers with his jeans but Baz didn’t stop him. Baz runs his teeth against his lower lip a few times and pulls down Simon’s boxers too. Simon pressed himself close to him just held him close and dear. Baz hides his face in Simon’s neck and smiles. Simon could feel it against his skin and it made him smile too. Baz wrapped one of his long legs around Simon’s and the other between his legs. Their arms were wrapped around each other. It was so warm and gentle. Simon savored how cool Baz’s skin is. Baz enjoyed how very warm Simon is.

“If someone told me 2 years ago that could have ever been possible, I would have killed them for toying with my heart so much.”

“I love you.” Simon whispers, getting comfortable in this position going to sleep.  
“I love you too.” Baz finally said when he thought Simon fell asleep.

He hadn’t.


End file.
